Memories of the Past
by Meo Short
Summary: Eleniel, an elven princess, decides against her fathers wish to join the Fellowship of the Ring. based on Tolkiens book
1. Introduction

Memories of the Past

This is my Lord of the Rings Fanfiction. I really love Lord of the Rings and wanted to write the story again, just with a new member of the Brotherhood.  
My main character is Eleniel, Elrond's other daughter. I wanted to make a rough female elf as a member, and a royal one as well. She is older than Arwen, but younger than Elladan and Elrohir. I am going to make this story as close as possible, but something has to change.  
I have written an addition to my story that contains facts about everything in Tolkien's universe. I have everything from one person and his/hers life to facts about weapons. Just contact me if you want it...

I have decided to start my story with what happened to Celebrían when she was attacked by orcs, about 3 000 years before my real story starts.

Middle Earth, third age:  
The young woman ran down the hill. She had sweat on her forehead and she had several scratches on her face and arms. The woman stopped for a second and looked around while breathing heavily. She looked down and hushed at the baby she was holding close to her chest. The woman started to run again, she could hear voices behind her. She ran over to the trees so she could hide for å second, while she gained her breath. "_Horses!_" She whispered to herself and started to run in the direction of the noise. That was a huge mistake, she had started to run without looking after her followers. The creature in front of her laughed. "Now, prepare to die!" he laughed and held his sword over his head. The woman managed to jump aside, but was injured. The woman screamed as the tears started to run down her cheek. "Goorth nee oorkh!" she silently said in elvish as the used her last powers to attack the orc with her magic powers. The so called 'orc' laughed when he got up. "Death to the orcs, huh? What are you going to do now? You can't kill me, not before I kill you" The woman smiled for a couple of seconds, and to the orcs big surprise she started to laugh. "I am Celebrían of Lothlorien and you, orc, you are going to die" she said and suddenly the arrows started to fly and pierce the orcs body. A man walked towards Celebrían with an arrow on the bow. "Iston le? Man eneth lín? Heniach nin?" the man asked while he walked towards her. (Do I know you? What is your name? Do you understand me?) Celebrían felt weak, she slowly turned and started to speak. "T-tua…" She collapsed "… amin" (Help…me). In a second the young man was by her side and lifted her halfway up from the ground. He looked closely at her and then at the blanket she was holding. "Hey guys, it is a woman with a baby. She is an elf, I am guessing from Imladris!" he said to the fifteen elves behind him. (Imladris - Rivendell) The elves got the woman up on a horse. "Glorfindel! That is not only an elf, she is Celebrían, Elrond's wife" said one of the elves. "Are you sure? We better get her and the baby home" Glorfindel almost whispered.


	2. Eleniel

Chapter one:

She watched him carefully, waiting for him to make his move. Her breaths were beginning to come in short gasps as she tried to regain stamina. His eyes were on her and hers on him. Both of them were waiting for the other to attack. One small mistake and one of them could die. She looked for a second down at her long sword and changed the grip. Within a second the man attacked and everyone thought that the young woman would get injured, maybe even dead. People around the man and the woman gasped, but the woman was fast and managed to parry his attack easily. The woman turned around the man and was about to attack his back, when she felt a burning pain on the side of her stomach. The woman knelt down and could feel his blade on her neck. The man gave the woman his hand and helped her up. "I am so sorry if I harmed you princess" the man said. The woman took of her helmet and sighted and looked at the man. "Glorfindel, you know that I really hate to fight with full body armour. It makes me slow! And please, for heaven's sake, call me Eniel or Eleniel if you have to." Eniel said. The crowd around them had started to walk away, except for a couple of elves. Glorfindel gave Eleniel a hug. "But believe me, you are doing great" Eleniel just smiled to Glorfindel and started to take of the armour. Two maids came and took the swords and the armour's and the two elves joined the other elves. "Good work sister, one day, you will might be able to beat Glorfindel" one of them said and gave Eleniel a big hug, he lifted her up from the ground and held her close. "Elrohir, stop it you fool, it hurts" she laughed and tried to get away. "And where is Elladan?" Elrohir's twin, Elladan, came out of nowhere and tackled them both to the ground. "TICKLE HER!" he laughed. Eniel looked up at them when they stopped tickling her. They were very much alike, in almost every way. Both of them were tall, dark haired, grey eyed and fair of face. But when Elladan liked bow and arrow, Elrohir preferred swords. "Aw, guys I have missed you so much" Eleniel said and hugged the both while they were still on the ground.  
Glorfindel looked at them with a smile. This was the first time in a long time the twins had been home. Glorfindel looked at Elrond, he was walking towards them with a stiff smile. He always smiled that way when Eleniel was sword fighting. Elrond wanted his daughter to wear a dress and just be the queen she was born to be, just like her sister Arwen. Glorfindel looked at Eleniel again. All three of them had gotten up by now. Both of the boys smiled to their father, while Eleniel yawned and looked away. "Let us have lunch, shall we?" he asked and smiled to the boys. Glorfindel looked at Eleniel's face. She didn't show any emotions, but Glorfindel knew that she was devastated. He laid an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "Come on, we should get something to eat"  
The maids had already set the table and the food was ready. They all sat down by the table and they started to eat. After a few moments in silence Elladan started the conversation. "Ah, it has been so long since the last time I ate anything worth eating" Elrond sighted, Eleniel laughed and Glorfindel just shook his head. "What?" Elladan said innocent while eating some more. "It is weird that you are not fat, Elladan, do you know that? You almost eat everything you can get" Elrohir and Eleniel laughed. They all laughed and ate a good lunch. "My Lord, someone has requested your guidance!" a voice said. Elrond turned and nodded to a guard. "I am sorry, but I have to go" he said while he got up and walked into the house again. "Shall we go for a walk?" Glorfindel asked every one of them.  
"So how are things between you and dad? Still like a nightmare?" Elrohir asked and laid one arm around his sister. They had walked out to the gardens and were now sitting under some trees. "Dad still doesn't want me to learn to sword fight, he still treats me as a child, he has forbidden me to meet Haldir and Lindir and whenever we try to talk, we start to fight" Eleniel sighted and took up a leaf from the lawn. "And he still has some guards following me around at all time" Glorfindel pointed in one direction. "You can see Erestor, the chief counselor of Elrond. He doesn't even trust me to watch over her" Elladan laughed. "Well, I wouldn't trust you either if I was afraid that Eniel would run away, you would probably help her to escape" They all started to laugh. "Hey, dad is worried about you, and he has a good reason. He doesn't want to lose you, as he almost lost you before. And believe it or not, you are still a child, yeah I know you are as old as we were first time we fought an orc, but still what you do is not expected from a girl. Besides, you will always be the youngest. But about Haldir and Lindir, I cannot answer." Elrohir talked calmly and smiled. He really loved his sister and liked that fact that she rather wanted to fight than just do nothing, but he was worried about her. "You and dad have never been a good match, we all know that…" "But how are things going with your mission?" Eleniel interrupted and lay down on her stomach. "It is not a mission" Elladan started, Eleniel just stuck out her tongue. "Well, we have been able to defend Lothlorien, Mirkwood, Rivendell and everything in between." He was interrupted again. "But how many have you killed?" Eleniel looked sad. "We have lost the count on that" Elrohir laughed. "Eleniel, look at me. Both Elladan and I are going to have our revenge, and so will you, one day you will have revenge. The orcs killed mum, and almost you, but you will have to wait until you can control yourself. If you meet an orc, then just looses it, you will most lightly die." Eleniel looked away for a moment. Glorfindel laid his hand over her. "Eleniel, I was there. I killed that orc and then took you and her to Rivendell. Your farther did manage to heal her wounds, but not the poison. She left for the Undying Lands." Eleniel looked over at Glorfindel. He had told her that story many times, many sleepless nights he had been sitting in her bed just singing for her or telling her a story. She felt more related to him than her own father. "You will get your revenge one day, you just have to be more patient" Elladan laughed and laid down looking at the skies.

The monster was huge, and the flames seemed to be a part of his body. She could hear the sound from the whip one more time as the huge monster came closer. A man in white clothes were standing alone on the small bridge, he was screaming something and smashed his staff to the ground. The beast backed off, but just for a couple of seconds. "You shall not pass!" the old wizard screamed. Now she was sure, it had to be a kind of wizard, he knew how to do magic. The bridge broke under the weight of the monster and he, or it, disappeared down into the deep. The wizard turned around and now she could see his face. His blue eyes were sparkling and were a big contrast to his white hair and beard. The whip caught the white wizard's leg and he fell to the ground almost over the cliff. Eleniel wanted to run over and try to help the man, but before she could do anything, he started to talk. "Fly you fool's!" was the only thing he managed to say before he disappeared after the monster, down into the deep.

"NO!" Eleniel screamed and woke up. She was only staring at the wall for a couple of seconds while she hyperventilated. Slowly she started to breathe normal, but she could feel the tears stream down he cheek. She got up from bed and walked over to the door that leaded out to the garden. Slowly she walked out. The wind was playing with her nightgown and hair. It felt like the wind was trying to comfort her by stroking her over the cheek and her head. Without noticing that she had moved, she found herself standing outside the stables. She had one hand on the door handle. "_He is not there!_" she said silently to herself. Eleniel bowed her head and wished that her loyal companion and best friend were standing in the stable, just waiting for her to get out. "You know that he is not in the stable, he have been out since last week" a voice said. "_Leave me alone Glorfindel. I want to be alone, I need to be alone_" she whispered. He laid his arms around her body and held her tight. He could feel that she was shivering from the cold wind. She turned around and faced him. Tears were still streaming down her cheek, he wiped some of them off. They were standing there for a whole lifetime before one of them said anything. "I want Rauko here! I miss that bloody horse" she laughed. Glorfindel laughed too. "Come here, you should get back to bed!" he said and escorted her back to her bed. He sat down with her and looked at her for a second. In some ways she was just a child, but still so mature. Her face didn't expose anything about her, her age, life or experience. She looked old, timeless, but still more beautiful than any other elf he knew. "What made you scream?" he asked her. He could see it in her eyes that she was still frightened. "I-I saw a man die…" she started, Glorfindel just raised an eyebrow. "It felt like I had seen him before, it felt like I knew him. I have never seen the man before, but still I knew a lot about him…" Glorfindel sighted. "You mean like a premonition?" Eleniel didn't answer. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have premonitions, because it runs in your family and blood. Your father is able to see the future, Eniel, but you know that he has this gift" Glorfindel just followed Eleniel with his look. "What do I do? What if I meet this old man? I simply cannot say; do you want to know how and where you die? I just know how, not where, not when. Should I say anything at all, or just play surprised when he dies? I don't want this 'gift', I JUST DON'T!" she said harsh. Glorfindel closed her mouth with his index finger. "Listen to me, Eniel. I don't know anything about this gift of yours. I don't know how you should react to what you see, or what to say. I am not able to see the future, so I can't answer you, but your father can. Besides when you see this man, you will know what to do and what to say. Get to sleep now, okey, and then talk to your father tomorrow" Glorfindel said and got up from the bed. Eleniel just lay down and closed her eyes.

"Ada, why can't you just answer my questions? What is happening to me?" Eleniel asked Elrond the same questions for the fourth time. Elrond sighted and looked at his daughter. She was never afraid of anything, she was a brave young woman. But now, she was scared, he could see it in her eyes. "My dear child, I don't know" he said slowly, while watching her. "How can you DON'T know?" she almost screamed at him. "Listen to me, Eleniel, this is important. When I see the future, I am usually awake. So why you see them in your sleep, I don't know" he said and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I really don't know" Eleniel sat down and sighted. "War, death, orcs, beasts and that kind of things I don't mind, I am not afraid of them, but now I am scared. Just like when I found out about my other powers" she said and lifted her hand up in front of her face. "Yes, the ability to control fire, manipulate it and create it" Elrond said and took her hands in his. "The reason you never seem to freeze" he smiled at her. She looked at him with the cold and ice blue eyes. "I know" she said and got up. "I will try to figure out what is happening, but I can't promise anything my child" he said while she walked out of the room and into the garden. She walked over to Elladan and Elrohir who was talking silently together. "I don't know, but The Dúnadan said that he is on his way here. And he has the bearer" Elrohir said silently. "Who does he have with him…?" Eleniel asked curiously and both of the boys jumped by the sound of their sister's voice. "Eleniel, you didn't hear what I just said" Elrohir started, but he was interrupted by Eleniel. She laughed and lay down in the grass. "So…" she started and closed her eyes, like she was thinking. "The rumors are true? Isildur's bane has been found, and in the hands of a hobbit in Shire. So I guess that it means that Sauron is back, since the ring is moving. Further I guess that the Dúnadan has been seeking for the ring and it's bearer, and already found him or her" Eleniel said with her eyes closed. She opened them again and looked at her brother. "Eniel? Who told you this?" Elladan said shocked. "No one has told me anything at all. All that I know I have overheard. I hate being left out by everyone, so what I want to know, I have to find out by myself" Eleniel said harsh. Elladan started to laugh, and soon after they all laughed together. "You know that Arwen is coming home today?" Eleniel smiled. "Yes, I know that. She is supposed to be here soon" Elladan laughed and looked at the exiting look in Eleniel's face. She laughed with him and got up. "I want to meet her when she comes" she said and walked away. "Your sister is a weird girl, you know that" Elladan said to his brother. "Yes, she reminds me of you. And she reminds me of mum…" Elrohir answered while he was looking after her. "Yes, she does. She really does"


	3. Getting worse

Chapter two:

"Eniel" One single voice. And the voice was screaming her name first. Eleniel turned around and looked into her older sisters eyes. "Arwen!" she replied happily and gave her sister a huge hug. Eleniel felt a single tear running down her cheek and she started to laugh. "I have missed you so much!"They pulled apart for a second. "Eniel, don't cry, baby sister, I am here now! You are making me cry, so stop it!" Arwen said and teared up too. Eleniel started to laugh while more tears fell to the ground. Eleniel gave her sister one more hug. This time it lasted for forever, or so it felt. "You know what? When we came, she didn't cry!" Elladan's voice said and he sounded a bit hurted. "Oh believe me, I was crying, I was wishing you disappeared" she said as she hugged her sister, just one more time. "Come here" Glorfindel said and kissed Arwen's hand. "Good to see you again, princess." Arwen bowed her head and smiled to Glorfindel. "My dearest daughter" Elrond said and laid his hands around Arwen, and hugged her tightly. Eleniel looked down and turned away. Elrond laughed and took Arwen's hand and followed her inside while he talked to her. Elladan and Elrohir walked after their father, but looked back after Eleniel were she was standing beside Glorfindel. They both stood there for a second, trying to decide whether Eleniel wanted them there or not. They could see Glorfindel put his arms around her, and decided to go inside.  
Eleniel could feel his strong arms around her body. He was standing behind her, just holding her tightly. She closed her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Glorfindel asked, the same second as Eleniel fell to the ground. "Melamin!" (My love) he whispered as he made sure she didn't hit the ground. She laid her down, and tried to wake her up. "Eniel! Please!"

"We are soon there, little master!" the elf said and smiled to the little man besides him. "That's good, Erestor!" he replied and smiled to the elf walking besides the pony he was sitting on. Even when the elf was walking and he was sitting on a pony, the elf, Erestor, was higher than him. "Master Hobbit, have you come to stay this time?" Erestor asked, she walked through the forest, leading the pony. "I don't know my friend, I really don't know. I am hoping that I'll stay as long as possible" he smiled. "Ah, there it is!" Erestor smiled "There is Imladris!"

_The young man ran across the room. He jumped over a dead body and ran over to the wall. The huge ogre followed him and grabbed the short mans foot. The man screamed and tried to get away from the ogre. The ogre let go of his foot when another man came jumping down with a spear. The new man threw the spear into the ogre's stomach, but it hit the man and he fell to the stone floor. The short man ran over to make sure the other man was still alive. "ARAGORN!" he screamed. Suddenly the ogre was back and he held the spear. The short man turned at the same time as the ogre lifted the spear to attack. The spear went right into the short man. Eleniel could hear that he was gasping for air. Everyone in the room, Eleniel noticed several others who wasn't orcs, was watching in silence. Suddenly they attacked and one other short man ran over to the dying man. "Frodo!" he screamed and when he finally got over to him, he stopped breathing. "FRODO!" _

Eleniel woke up. She was sweating and her heart was racing. Someone laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okey?" his voice said. Eleniel lowered her head and held her hands against her face. "Here, drink this!" his voice said, this time near her ear. His hand gave her a glass. "Drink it, it will make you feel better" Eleniel's tears fell to her hands and to the floor, she felt like her head was going to explode and she couldn't see her glass that her brother was offering. She felt the glass between her hands, but as soon as Elrohir let go of the glass, she felt it slip and heard the sound of it to the floor. Elrohir got a new glass and held it up in front of Eleniel's mouth. "Drink" he demanded her. The water cooled her down and she felt stronger. "Come here, lay down" he said. She lay down and felt that Elrohir did the same thing. His hands were holding her tight, and she felt safe, safe enough that she even could fell asleep again.

"Bilbo Bagging" Elrond laughed and laid a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "You haven't changed a bit since you were here the last time" The little hobbit laughed. "I just had my one hundred and eleventh birthday! So I am getting old and just want to finish my book" he smiled. "Here you will get plenty of rest and you will be able to finish your book, old friend" Elrond smiled and showed Bilbo to his room. "Is the Dúnadan back yet?" Bilbo asked as he walked into the room. "No, he is not" Elrond smiled and walked out of the room. "Good night, master Elrond!" Bilbo said and closed the door.

Eleniel woke up from a neigh outside. She got up in a hurry, leaving Elrohir on the bed sleeping. "Rauko!" she whispered.


	4. Rauko

Chapter three:

Eleniel ran outside, not even bother to change out of her sleeping clothes. She ran so fast that she felt her breath come out in short gasps. Eleniel whistled and hoped for an answer. She heard another neigh and suddenly she could see the black horse gallop to her. "Rauko!" she said when he stopped in front of here and laid his head on her shoulder. Rauko shuddered and tried to eat Eleniel's hair. "Stop it!" she said smiling. He shuddered again and Eleniel laughed. "Where have you been, honey?" she asked silently. Rauko neighed again. "Really?" Eleniel said and laughed. "That's great!" She hugged him and looked into Rauko's deep brown eyes. "Yes, let us go somewhere!"

_The young Rauko pranced. "Get that horse before he injures someone!" the elf screamed. Elrond looked at the foal, who whined and pranced again. "Take the rope! Get it around his neck!" another one said. "We have to get rid of him, Master Elrond! We can't tame him! He will injure someone!" Elrond was beginning to get mad. "Get that horse out of my face! He is going out of Rivendell!" he screamed and four more elves came to help. "Ada! STOP IT!" Eleniel said, and everyone stopped and looked from Eleniel to Elrond. "I want to make this foal a deal. If I can tame it, can I keep it?" Eleniel said and looked at her father. "Princess, don't do this. This foal is dangerous" one of the maids whispered. "Eleniel, you know that this horse is one of the Mearas. They are wild of nature, and to take responsibility for one of them is something not to be taken lightly" Elrond said doubting. "I know ada, but I really want to do this. I need to do this" Eleniel said and she didn't even take her eyes of her father. "Let the foal go, Eleniel is in charge of taming that animal" Elrond said and everyone left the lawn and the young girl and the foal left alone. _

I remember it like it was yesterday, Eleniel thought. "We did well, didn't we?" Eleniel said as she climbed up on Rauko's back. "Let us get the hell out of here!" she whispered into the stallion's ear. He galloped over the hills and though the forest. Rauko jumped over a small bush and ran around a tree, just before he ran through a small river. Eleniel could feel how Rauko moved and could feel every step to the ground. "Where are we going?" Eleniel asked the horse. Eleniel laughed, she didn't even know why she bothered to ask, he wasn't going to answer after all. He never did.

_  
The pain was overwhelming. Her whole arm was in pain, she couldn't help herself and screamed out. "You stupid horse! You stupid, stupid horse!" she spit out. The foal had bitten her arm when she watched the other elves walking away, shaking their heads. After biting her, he had been running 3 meters away from her, and now he was making a noise that sounded like laughter. "Yeah, you just laugh" she said. She sat down at the lawn with an apple in her hands. "I want to call you Rauko! That means devil, a small devil" she said satisfied. "Come here, boy!" she called. The foal looked at her and shuddered. Eleniel smiled and found a flute. "This is a gift from Haldir and Lindir, they are my friends" Eleniel smiled childishly and started to play a song. The foal tilted its head and walked a little closer. Eleniel kept her eyes into Rauko's while she was playing.  
On the balcony her father was standing alone. __His face lightens up by a playful smile on his lips. _

Behind her she could see the Misty Mountains almost disappear, and on right side the forest named Trollshawes. She knew, after many years studying maps with Elladan and Elrohir, that they were headed for the last bridge and the great east road. "Rauko, we can't leave, we can't cross the last bridge" Eleniel whispered into his ear. Rauko seemed to understand, because turned to the right and galloped into the forest. After a little while they stopped. Eleniel jumped off, knowing that Rauko wasn't about to run anytime soon. She looked around and recognized the place, the same place that she and Rauko found on their first ran together. "Look Rauko, Bilbo's trolls" Eleniel laughed and laid a hand of the stallions shoulder. "Remember how they turned to stone?" Eleniel asked and started to walk, towards Rivendell. "Yeah that's right" she laughed. "They used to much time on deciding how to eat them" They continued walking for a while before Eleniel laughed again and asked "What if they woke up now?" Rauko started to walk quicker. "Hey, relax, they won't wake up" she smiled.

Eleniel and Rauko walked home side by side. By the time they got back to Rivendell the sun was already shining. Eleniel was singing and Rauko listening, they could both see that the elves had awakened already. "Rauko, remember, not many here will be happy to see you, so please, take it easy. And just so you know, Erestor is my babysitter now, my father's orders" Eleniel laughed as they came closer to Rivendell.

In the meanwhile inside Elrond's chamber. "Where IS SHE?" he screamed to Erestor and three other elves. "I am sorry master, she is not anywhere" Erestor answered. "SO FIND HER!" he screamed and the four elves disappeared. Glorfindel came into the room. "Don't blame them, you know as well as me that your daughter is capable of getting out of anywhere" he said and bowed to his master. Elrond sighted. Glorfindel smiled and walked out of the room and over to Elladan and Elrohir. "Let's go and find your sister, before Erestor does"

"Eleniel!" the elves shouted. Eleniel and Rauko ran past the elves and into the old playground. She walked over to the swing and sat down on it. Eleniel smiled to herself, she wasn't about to answer anytime soon. "You know that the others are looking for you, right?" a voice behind her said. Eleniel looked over to the voices owner. "Bilbo Baggins" Eleniel laughed and walked over to the short man sitting on the bench behind her. "Princess" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.


	5. Fighting Elladan and Elrohir

Chapter Four:

Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel walked over to where they saw Bilbo and Eleniel sit together and talk. "Princess, everyone is looking for you" Glorfindel said and met Eleniel's icy eyes. Eleniel saw his apologizing look and knew that he always had to address her as princess in public. "Look who's back!" Eleniel laughed and pointed over at Rauko. Glorfindel looked at the horse and laughed with her. "I told you so" he smiled. The three of them, Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel was okey with the devilish horse. They treated Rauko with respect and because of their relationship with Eleniel, Rauko felt that he could trust them. "Bilbo is telling me the story of his one hundred and eleventh birthday, and why he is here. He has finally decided to finish his book" Glorfindel bowed his head as a sign of respect for the little man, the brothers did the same thing, Bilbo just smiled.

Erestor could hear some laughter in the back garden. "Come on, let us go this way" she said to the guards behind her. They walked into the garden and at the end of it, they could see Eleniel. "Princess where have you been, your father has been so worried about you" Erestor said and bowed her head. "Please come with me. Your father must talk to you" Eleniel looked at Erestor, with her eyes filled with hatred. "I have been right here, my father doesn't care, and he is not about to talk to me, but yell at me!" Eleniel said and looked at the picture Bilbo was showing her. Erestor was about to burst, everyone could see that. The guards backed off and Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel looked down for a second. "You are coming with me, now!" Erestor said with fury. Eleniel didn't look up, but continued her conversation with Bilbo. "Princess, NOW!" she screamed. "Calm down, stupid hag, you are not my mother, so you can't command me around" Eleniel said back, with pressure on every word. Then she walked off.

Eleniel walked inside and right past a shadow in the corner. She walked into the room Elrond was sitting in. "What now!" Eleniel screamed at her dad even before someone managed to close the door or leave. "Eleniel, please…" Elrond started. "No, don't even start" Eleniel was sick of being treated as a child. "Why is Erestor a babysitter, MY babysitter? I don't need it! I have just been outside for a couple of hours and the first thing you do is to freak out. You could easily have found out where I was, instead of pushing the whole Imladris army out looking for me. You seriously don't care about anything I want or anything I do… Or me at all, dad" she yelled and put pressure on the last word. "Eleniel!" he said harsh. Erestor was now standing behind Eleniel, unsure on what to do with the situation. She looked at the elves and men sitting around Elrond in the room. How was it possible that a princess could start a fight with her own father when he had guests? "Just leave me alone, okey?" she said and walked out and slammed the door on her way out.

Eleniel walked down the halls and past the same shadow as 5 minutes earlier. Only this time, the man was no longer standing in the shadow. Eleniel didn't see him and walked into him. She fell to the ground, but the man took her arm. "I am so sorry, princess. I didn't mean to…" he started. "No, this was my fault. I didn't see you" she said and looked into his eyes. "Who are you?" Eleniel asked when she saw that she didn't know the man. "I am Boromir, son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor" he said proud. Eleniel just stared at him, so this man was the son of the steward? She didn't like him. "I am sorry, but I have some stuff to do, my lord" she said and bowed her head for a second. She walked outside and saw Glorfindel. "I need a fight!" she said angrily. "Ahh, so let us start then, princess" Glorfindel smiled and lifted an eyebrow. "But this time, you are not going to fight just me!" he finished as Elladan and Elrohir came towards her with five swords. "Oh, finally a challenge!" Eleniel smiled.

Again Eleniel found herself struggling by gaining stamina. To fight an elf, unless you are one yourself, is quite a challenge, but now, Eleniel was fighting both of her brothers and Glorfindel. The fight was quite entertaining. She was trying to parry Elrohir, but in the same second, Glorfindel attacked. To defend herself properly she was holding two swords trying to fight all three of them. People had begun to watch the fight. Groups of elves, men, hobbits and dwarfs were looking at them while talking. Eleniel managed to kick the sword out off Glorfindels hands. He bowed his head and backed out of the fight. Now she only had the twins left. Soon she managed to get the sword away from the youngest twin, Elladan. He preferred bow and arrow, but was pretty good with the sword too. As Eleniel got the sword out of Elladans hands, she could feel cold metal to her arm. She turned and saw Elrohirs sword to her chest. Eleniel was fast and ducked as she kicked Elrohirs foot and he fell to the ground. "Hey! No dirty tricks here" he laughed and tried to get up. Eleniel smiled, she had managed to take the swords out of his hands and were now standing with the tip against Elrohirs heart. "Everything is allowed in love and war, you once told me" Eleniel smiled and helped Elrohir up. Elladan laughed. "So we have managed to learn you something" he said and laid one hand on her shoulder. Glorfindel came over to her. "Eniel, your father has asked me to go and meet up with the Dúnadan, but I will be back by nightfall" he said to her. "Okey" Eleniel said and looked after the man that was more of a father then Elrond ever was. Elrohir gave her a hug. "Relax, he will be back soon" he smiled and guided her inside again. Arwen cane towards her with a smile on her face. "My dear sister, we are going to eat dinner with the guests soon, so you should take a shower and get dressed" she said and walked after her, into her bedroom.

Eleniel was dripping wet when she got out off the water. One of her maidens gave her a towel and she walked in to Arwen again. Arwen had already picked out her clothes. "I know you don't like to dress up, so I took this one. Its simple, but beautiful" she smiled and helped Eleniel get dressed. Arwen brushed her sisters hair and fixed it. "You look beautiful" she said with her face on her shoulder. Eleniel looked at both of them and saw how unlike she was Arwen. Arwen was more like her father, and Eleniel was a mirror off her mother. Eleniel sighted and they both got up and walked to where they were going to eat. The room was full of people and everyone was sitting at their places waiting for the ladies to arrive. Arwen and Eleniel walked through the door and everyone got up, showing their respect to the princesses. Eleniel and Arwen sat down on the seats beside Elrond and everyone sat down after them.


	6. I Love You, Princess

Chapter Five:

Arwen and Eleniel was silent during the dinner. It was the men who was suppose to talk, while the two off them was just sitting there, smiling. Eleniel was sick of these so called rules. She wanted to be free. Eleniel sighted and was just waiting for the dinner to end. Soon they were finished and they moved over to the fireplace room. The elves started to play music and some of them sang. People enjoyed themselves and drank off Elronds finest wine. Eleniel was standing together with Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. They were talking and keeping to themselves. "Its getting late, and Glorfindel was suppose to be back by now" Eleniel said nervous. "Calm down, sister. He will be back any time" Elrohir said with his hand on her shoulder. Eleniel closed her eyes and breathed in and then out. "Why so nervous?" she heard one concerned, but familiar voice say. Eleniel felt her whole body freeze up, she knew the voice, but thought she had to have heard wrong. "No way" she whispered. "What do you mean" another familiar voice said. Eleniel didn't want to turn around, just to find out that she was just imagining things. Slowly she turned and looked into Haldirs brown and beautiful eyes.

Eleniel almost ran into his arms. She could feel his arms around her and his warm body against her. She hadn't seen him for something who felt like ages. She closed her eyes, to prevent herself from crying. She looked up and into his eyes again. "I have missed you so much" she whispered into his ear. He smiled and looked down at her. "but I think you might have forgotten something" he said and pointed over his shoulder with a smile. Behind him, she could see Lindir. She laughed and ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Hello girl" he smiled and lifted her from the ground. "Can we go and talk a little?" he asked and with one hand on her back, walking her and Haldir to the door. Eleniel could see her fathers furious gaze as she walked out the door with them.

They sat down under some trees outside in the garden. "How have you been?" Lindir asked with a smile. "I don't know. My father and I have our problems. He doesn't like me hanging around with you two. So I am not allowed to go to Lothlorien. It's like, before he didn't want me in Imladris, so I had to move to Lothlorien, that was because of Glorfindel. But when he found out about you, I had to move home again" she replied and looked at the stars. "When are you two going back?" Haldir looked at her. "We are going home as soon as possible. We came with news about the orcs surrounding Lothlorien, and Galadriel wants the news back" he said sadly. Eleniel looked down. "I am not surprised" she muttered. Lindir sighted. "I know that its hard to leave now, but this is urgent and we'll get in trouble." Eleniel laid down on the grass and looked at the stars again. "Lothlorien is so far away, so I can't take one day and back without my father knowing" she smiled by the thought. Haldir laid down as well with one arm around her. Lindir got up. "Haldir, I have to saddle the horses, I am coming back when I am finished" he said, but to himself he smiled and thought; So you two can be alone for once. He was a romantic guy and wanted Haldir and Eleniel to be together. He loved Eleniel as a sister, and Haldir was his best friend. He sighted and walked to the stable.

Haldir leaned over her and kissed her lips sweetly. "I have missed you" she smiled and kissed him back. He kissed her more intense, because they both new that this might be the last time for a while. He looked at her for a second. "Eleniel, I want to tell you something. Or I need to tell you something." he said and she waited. "I love you! And I promise you, that when all of this is over, I will talk to your father about it" he said. Eleniel felt herself tearing up again, but kept the tears back. "I love you too, Haldir" she said and took off her jewelery. "I want you to have this" she said and gave it to him. She got up and started to walk off. He grabbed her arm and laid his arms around here again. Now the tears started to come down her cheeks. "Don't worry! Soon my love" he said and let her go. Eleniel walked, without knowing where she was going. She walked to look after Elladan and Elrohir, to ask about Glorfindel. On the way she was stopped, by the son of the steward. "Princess" he said and bowed. "I saw your performance earlier" Eleniel interrupted him with a quick reply. "That was not a performance, I was just training with my brothers" she said and walked away.

"There you are" Eleniel said when she found he brothers. "Is Glorfindel back yet?" she asked. Both boys shook their heads. "Sorry, we haven't heard anything yet" they said. Eleniel was really worried now. "Okey, but I am going to bed" she said and smiled. She kissed them both on the cheeks and she walked to her father and made sure that Erestor heard it too. "I am going to bed, goodnight father" she said and walked over to her sister and did the same thing. She walked to her room and changed to better clothes. She took out a box from under the bed and in that box she had her swords, knifes, bow and arrows. She took out one of the swords and three knifes. She strapped them onto her dress and jumped out the window. "Sorry father" she said and ran into the stable. She whistled and Rauko came running. "Come on, honey. We have to find Glorfindel, okey?" she said and got up. Rauko neighed and nodded with his head. "Come on boy, lets go" she said and Rauko started to gallop after Glorfindel.

Eleniel could feel the sweat on Raukos neck. He was starting to breathe heavily, but she could feel that he still had enough strength in his body. They galloped over the river and down the roads through the Trollshaws. "Come on!" she whispered. She could feel several persons in the forest, she could feel the heartbeat. She could hear swords smash together. "We are there" she said to the horse and dragged her sword up. She could see three orcs fighting one man. Eleniel could smell blood, human blood. She pushed Rauko forward and held her sword ready. One orc lost his head and Eleniel turned Rauko to hit again. She jumped off him and started to fight the orcs, together with the stranger. Eleniel could feel the sword going through the orc, sinking deeper into his body. She had blood on the clothes and on her hands. The remaining orc fell dead to the ground and they both looked up and measured each other.


End file.
